


Bill/Dip 30 Prompt Challenge

by Hiyame



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, M/M, all ratings subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyame/pseuds/Hiyame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a random word generator and made a list, so here are 30 fanfics around Bill/Dip. These will be non-explicit, but will include underage Dip, triangle Bill and human Bill, and all sorts of things. Just whatever strikes my fancy. Hopefully these will be enjoyable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> This one is nonship, so its just sort of generic, pre relationship fluff. Enjoy!

                “What’s the matter kid, you’re looking pretty down. Someone steal your nose in your sleep?” A chuckle came from behind the small boy, and immediately Dipper knew he wasn’t going to enjoy this conversation. Whenever Bill is in an extra sassy mood, he makes jokes more often than usual, especially when he felt they were unwanted. Bill was at his worst when he thought he was being funny.

                “No, no one stole my nose. No one does that besides you.” Dipper made a face but Bill chose to ignore it, floating around the side of his the boy’s face and floating over the table ahead of him. Dipper let his head drop back onto the table and closed his eyes once more, deep in thought. They carried on in silence for a moment longer, the only noises being Dipper’s deep sighs and the ticking of the clock on the wall. This was testing Bill’s patience more than usual and he only waited a moment longer before beginning to talk again. It was almost impossible to shut Bill up for any length of time so Dipper was thankful he had stayed quiet as long as he had.

                “Well come on then kid! Spit it out! Why are you just sitting there with your head on the table! You should be out poking your currently existing nose into things and getting into trouble that I can save you from!” Enthusiastic as always, Bill was already starting to get on the boy's nerves, even though he seemed like he wanted to help. In any normal circumstance Dipper would completely ignore the other, but today he felt like maybe it would be easier to let Bill in. Maybe Bill could even help. To be honest, he wasn’t completely sure if he was ready to talk to about it to anyone anyway, but he may as well start with Bill. It wasn’t the worst decision he had ever made when it came to the demon.

                “You know, of all the things I’ve seen around here, the thing that bothers me most is all the spirits. Like that old couple in the convenience store. That proves the existence of an afterlife, doesn’t it? That means that something is going to happen to me when I die! What if I become a spirit like them? I don’t know if I want that, but at the same time I don’t want to move on or whatever. I mean, leaving this place seems like my only actual choice because being stuck here as a spirit would be even worse! I guess I’ve just… never considered these things before, but now that I do, I don’t know what scares me more.” Dipper felt his eyes close a little and he took a deep sigh again, pressing his cheek flat into the table. It was weird talking about it, even though he’d been thinking about it a lot lately. Everyone was afraid of death and stuff, right? So there was no reason to stress over it. To be honest though, it wasn’t death that he was scared of. It was the possibility of becoming something to put away into a journal, another monster or weird spirit floating around Gravity Falls. Bill seemed to notice how quiet the boy got and took a minute to think about his response before chirping up again.

                “Well, you could always reincarnate!” His voice was that same high pitched whine, but for some reason he sounded different to Dipper this time. More interested, perhaps? It was strange, but he definitely was working towards something. He hadn’t mentioned this without some motive in mind. “I mean, who would want to move on to a better place when you could be shoved into another meat sack and thrown back down into this living hell, right?” He laughed in bright tones, leaning on his cane and waving his hand dismissively. “Most humans don’t get reincarnated but I guess I could pull a few strings.” His eyes closed and he looked smug, but Dipper had his doubts.

                “For one, I don’t believe that you have that kind of power. Secondly, why in the world would you do that? I’m usually getting in the way of your plans, and even if we are on good terms now, we might not be if I were a different person!” Despite his disbelief Dipper did pick up his head again, focusing completely on Bill now who was floating a few inches from his face. The triangle noticed immediately that he had Dipper’s attention again, but he played it off as if he didn’t care. Glancing away with a dismissive shrug, Bill just let out a long suffering sigh and continued.

                “I mean, you would owe me. I mean, you’d pretty much be defying death, all because of me. So of course I would have to stick around you, until you could pay me back.” There was a long, drawn out silence as Bill’s ulterior motives sunk into the small boy’s brain; he couldn’t help but feel himself coloring across the bridge of his nose. Bill wanted to help him reincarnate so he could stick around him? Had Bill grown to rely on their friendship so much? It was beyond weird and the boy was still skeptical that Bill could even pull it off, but if he could then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

                “I guess if you need me around that much I’d let you do it.” Feeling a little bit better, Dipper sat up and hopped down from his chair, grabbing his hat off the table and putting it back on. Behind him, Bill had flared red for a moment before returning to his normal cool self, putting on an air of ignorance.

                “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was just offering you a favor, a favor you would owe me dearly for.” The triangle made sure to enunciate the word ‘dearly’ as menacingly as he could, but Dipper wasn’t fooled. Bill wanted to keep him around, without any other incentive. It was weird, and it was unlikely, but Dipper knew that he didn’t mind. He knew how Bill felt now and it made him feel good, so much so it surprised him. No one had ever wanted to be by him that much before. Dipper smiled to himself and moved outside, leaving Bill behind him on the table, shouting after the boy in a confused tone.

                “What are you smiling about? Hey! Hey!”


	2. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't like injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is very precise and dry sometimes, but that's what happens when you only write academic papers for like years. Hopefully this will help me loosen up again! I think these are going to get progressively longer...

                The first thing Dipper saw when his eyes first began to open was a mess of golden hair on his chest, rising with the slow motion of his breathing. After watching the man lying on him for a long moment, Dipper coughed as soft as he could, causing the other man to sit straight up. How the much taller man had managed to lay his chest down on the boy was anyone’s guess, but Dipper was happy to see Bill right away when he woke up regardless. The small brunette tried to crack a smile even though it hurt to do any amount of movement, his attempt at comforting the taller man deafening in the near silent room. The only noise that interrupted the awkward moment was the soft beeping of the heart monitor and the bustle of the people in the hallway just outside. He had no idea how long he had been in this hospital bed, but judging by Bill’s exhausted appearance, it was a pretty long while.

                After some time had passed, Dipper managed to get up the courage to break the silence. “Bill, I-“ He was unable to finish. As soon as he began to talk, Bill stood and swept out of the room, closing the door with a sharp click behind him. Dipper could only blink after him, not understanding what was going on or why the man had left. What had he done wrong? Was Bill mad at him? It didn’t make any sense.

                When Mabel and Stan came to see him later, they were so happy. Mabel was crying and Stan was trying to hide how worried he had been, patting him on the back and looking away. As much as it touched and moved Dipper, he couldn’t help but feel like this was how Bill should have reacted. Why did he get so mad? Why did he leave? Even after the boy had been cleared to go home, his mind was caught up in worries about his boyfriend. It wasn’t like Bill had a cell that he could just call and bother him with. Unless Bill wanted to talk, Dipper didn’t have a way of reaching him. For all he knew, the triangle could have just gone back into the mindscape and Dipper would never see him again. Why would he wait all that time only to storm out as soon as Dipper was okay? Bill’s actions often didn’t make sense to the much younger boy, but usually the man was around to explain. Now he was just gone and Dipper was at a complete loss. When would he come back? Would he ever? It was frightening not to know even those most basic answers about the person he cared about. He was used to being in limbo with Bill, but not by this much.

                It was several long weeks before Bill showed up again. In that time, Dipper had finished healing and gone back to his usual routine, investigating and working on the journal, as well as helping Mabel with her strange antics. He was in the middle of learning how to make homemade pyrotechnics for Mabel’s most recent request when he caught the other’s golden coat out of the corner of his eye. Snapping to attention, Dipper was up and after him in a flash.

                “Bill!” The boy almost skidded down the bark dust road, grabbing the man’s coat tight. It wasn’t like Bill was trying to run, but after all this time of missing the other, he was going to cling to the demon no matter what. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?” He was answered with a much more evasive and passive answer than usual, and that worried him immediately.

                “Around.” The answer was noncommittal and generic, and Dipper frowned at the other’s nonchalance. What was he hiding? In normal circumstances, he would beam and call Dipper nicknames or make fun of him, or something at least. Not this. Bill wasn’t looking at him or really acknowledging him, even though it’d been several weeks since they saw each other last. Dipper wasn’t the kind to just sit back and take this sort of behavior, so he just grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and began to drag him back to the shack.

                “Mabel, I’m going back to the shack. I’ll be back later! Don’t blow yourself up!” She replied with a giggle and a wave.

                “Alright, bro bro. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Dipper just rolled his eyes and pulled the older man into the shack and up into their attic room, shoving Bill onto the floor. The demon man had been passive this whole time, something that worried Dipper. Bill never just let Dipper do whatever he liked, so his strange silence and the way he just went with the flow let Dipper know that something was very wrong.

                “Alright Bill, please talk to me! I’m so worried about you! First I don’t see you for weeks, and now you’re not even looking at me! Something is wrong and I’m freaking out.” Dipper began to pace, and Bill watched him with quiet contemplation, head resting on one propped knee. Dipper noticed the other’s nonresponse, but ignored it and pressed on. “I don’t know if I upset you or if you’re mad at me, but it’s not like I got hurt on purpose! It was just a bonk on the head anyway, nothing to be concerned about!” At this point, Bill surprised the younger boy, moving to stand in one quick motion. Dipper gave a startled yelp and jumped back, surprised at the angry expression on his boyfriend’s face.

                “Nothing to be concerned about? You weren’t moving! You were unconscious for days! I couldn’t wake you up! How is that nothing to be concerned about? I thought you were going to die!” Dipper shrunk back from the man’s loud voice, his face turning a bright red and his eyes drifting into black. The boy hadn’t seen Bill this angry in a long time, and moved forward to take his hand.

                “What has gotten into you? I’m fine! I do dangerous stuff all the time and it always works out! It’s okay!” Dipper tried to smile for the older man, and It caused Bill to falter somewhat. His face began to settle back into its normal hue and his eyes regained their color. Bill was calming down somewhat, and Dipper knew it was his chance to try and get something out of him about his behavior. “I don’t understand why you are so upset at me. It’s not like I did this trying to get hurt. I need to understand why you are being so freaking mean to me!” Dipper closed his eyes tight, almost afraid the man would get mad at him again. Instead, he felt a soft press of the man’s lips to his forehead, and Dipper cracked open one eye.

                “I felt something I haven’t felt in a long time when you wouldn’t wake up. I didn’t understand it and I didn’t want to feel it so I left. Is that so strange?” Bill’s face was close, and Dipper's face shot down to his chest. No matter how long they had been together, he still got a little flushed whenever Bill got close to him. Bill paused for a long moment, trying to find the words, or maybe forcing himself to say them. “I guess I got scared.” He spat out the words, looking away. Dipper felt all the blood drain from his face and he looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “I hate that. I hate it Pine tree. I don’t want to feel silly human things like fear. I’m beyond that. I guess I felt like you were a weakness.”

                It was a reasonable thing to feel, but Dipper was a little hurt at those words. It was hard to keep in mind that Bill was so much older than him, so different. Bill was a being of energy and malice, and maybe ten percent terrible jokes. It made sense that he had strange reactions to things, even if it was hurtful. Dipper tried to clear his mind of that and instead moved forward, touching his boyfriend’s shoulder with a fierce and reassuring grip. “It’s not a weakness, Bill. Human feelings are hard sometimes but they’re good things! It’s sort of amazing that you can feel stuff like that!” Bill glanced at the boy, not sure if he should believe him or not.

                “Is this another silly human thing you’re trying to sell me, like when you made me start wearing clothes?” Dipper opened his mouth to make a comment about that before shaking his head and moving on, a sigh coming from him.

                “It’s not like that. It just means that maybe you can feel other things too. Maybe this human shape thing can be more real, I guess.” It was stupid maybe, but Dipper was hoping that this could be the start of something amazing. Maybe Bill could feel other human emotions too, and maybe someday Bill could like him, even more than he already did. To be honest though, that was too embarrassing to think about for too long, so Dipper changed the subject as quick as he could.

                “Don’t run off like that again, okay? Just talk to me about things from now on. We can work through them together.” Dipper gave Bill a playful smack before standing up again, pulling Bill up. Bill had a lot of trouble with this whole “being human” thing, but maybe in time he and Dipper could have something of a normal relationship. Even thinking about it brought heat to Dipper’s face, but he wasn’t going to say anything more. Bill needed his own time to get used to everything, and Dipper wasn’t going to rush him. Besides, Dipper liked the way he was. That ten percent definitely saved him, Dipper thought with a smile, leading Bill back down from the attic and back to a waiting Mabel.


	3. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is in a jam, Mabel wants to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one using Mabel predominately because I really like the dynamic between the three of them. Also, its longer than intended. Whoops. I hope you all like it!

                Mabel first noticed her brother’s strange behavior a few weeks after they bound Bill to a human form. Bill had been causing more trouble than usual so they had made him human and forced him to live with them. After all, he needed food and shelter, and they weren’t going to let him just run wild even if his powers were almost non-existent. Dipper had taken it upon himself to make sure that the man had everything he needed, from food to clothing and everything in between. It was an oddly responsible thing to do, and that immediately made Mabel suspicious. Her brother rarely tried to be responsible, especially with anything that might interrupt his normal summer stuff. For some reason though he was more than willing to spend all his time looking after Bill who pretty much refused to give him any attention at all. Dipper kept spending more time trying to make Bill happy and Bill was just getting more demanding. It rubbed Mabel the wrong way to be sure. It seemed like Bill was taking advantage of how hard Dipper was working to look after him, to the point where it was obvious to everyone but Dipper.

                After she noticed this, Mabel couldn’t stand it any longer. She had to get to the bottom of this for her brother’s sake! As soon as she knew what was going on, she started to sneak around and watch their interactions. One day she was hiding around a corner and she saw Dipper bump into Bill, who immediately looked around to see if anyone was watching. Bill let out a large smirk and grabbed the boy around the waist, pulling him in close. Dipper let out a loud squeak as he was pulled close the taller blonde, looking away from him and trying not to listen to Bill’s whispered words.

                The long haired girl couldn’t heard what Bill was saying to her brother but she saw how red his face got and could pretty much guess at what was happening. Her eyes began to widen in horror as Bill’s hands crept around her brother’s waist and pulled him close. She turned and ran off, whipping her head side to side and trying to get that gross image out. So, that’s what this was all about! That evil triangular monster had hypnotized her brother somehow and was making him do Bill’s evil bidding! Well, she had to put a stop to that! After all, who would protect her poor, simple brother if she didn’t do it!

                After several hours of furious coloring, Mabel’s plan was sketched out and ready to be put into motion. The first and most important part was going to be figuring out what exactly was going on with her brother and that weird demon guy. I mean, it seemed pretty obvious from where she was standing but maybe it wasn’t as cut as dry as she thought? That was always a possibility. It wasn’t probable that she was wrong but it was always possible she supposed. So in order to get her plan into motion, all she had to do was follow some easy steps and bam! He was going to spill the beans about everything! Step one was of course to disarm Dipper with cuteness, and she had just the plan.

                “I’m a shark!” Mabel hollered, leaping from underneath Dipper’s table and latching her braced teeth around the boy’s arm, causing Dipper to let out a surprised and extremely manly cry. After a few moments of confused flailing, Mable unlatched and pushed her brother hard. “Surprise sibling friendship shove!” After tumbling to the floor, Dipper looked up at his sister with absolute confusion.

                “Mabel, what the heck is going on? Are you being weirder than normal?” Mabel felt herself get nervous in a hurry and laughed much louder than she intended, smacking Dipper hard and knocking him to the floor again. Was he catching wise? No of course not! She was the smarter twin. It was all going to be fine.

                “No, no! Of course not!” This was going to circle the drain if she didn't pump this up. “So brother, tell me something! You seem to be spending a lot of time with Bill lately. You want to talk about that?” She crouch down and got right in Dipper’s face, seeing the nerves overcoming him. He was going to crack soon, she just had to keep pushing.  “Dipper…” She kept moving closer towards Dipper’s face until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

                “Alright! Alright.” Ha! She cracked him. Dipper shoved her off and sat up, frowning and looking down at his hands. Something was wrong with him, and Mabel was starting to get anxious over her brother’s strange behavior. She waited as patiently as she could, and sighed happily when he began to talk. What surprised her is how quickly he was talking and the things he was saying. “I made the mistake of telling Bill that I think I have a crush on him and now he’s making fun of me and making me feel weird to make me do stuff and I don’t know how to deal with it!” This whole situation was upsetting Dipper, and Mabel sat back on her heels, watching him with sharp eyes. So, it was like she thought. Dipper was being used by the jerk Bill! She’d have to teach him a lesson!

                “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you feel better soon! I’m going to make him rue the day he was ever forced into human form!” Mabel was already forming plans in her mind on how to destroy Bill when she felt her brother’s hand on her arm, and her eyes shot to his face. To her surprise, he was looking down, embarrassed. What was going on?

                “No, Mabel… Don’t. I know this isn’t ideal or whatever but… I can’t help it. I like him. I want him to like me. I don’t want you to do anything mean to him.” Mabel’s eyes widened a little bit, taking in her brother as best as she could. He looked so pathetic, almost like he felt his life was over already, and she felt her heart go out to him. Well, dang. This wasn’t what she had sketched at all. All her amazing coloring was going to go to waste. After all, if it makes her brother miserable, no plan was worth it. Dipper meant a lot to her, no matter how much she likes to harass him, and now he needed her. Suddenly, something came to her that made her eyes light up. Ultimate summer match maker! Now was the time for her to show how awesome she was at making people love each other! This was going to be way better than Waddles and the goat! She was going to pull off the ultimate match, an ageless mind demon and even worse, her awkward weird brother!

                A few days later, Mabel had hatched a new plan, one that was going to make the two of them get together for sure! All she had to do now was put it into action. As soon as she was alone with Bill, she began to hum at a deafening level, trying to get his attention. He did his best to ignore her but it was too much after a while, and he snapped under the pressure of her annoying noises.

                “What!” He snarled, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his face and turning his wide round eyes on the girl, who didn’t seem intimidated at all. She just wanted to get his attention, and she wasn’t scared of his reactions. His powers were diminished substantially so there was no real worry of him doing anything scary. Now she just had to reel him in.

                “Oh, nothing.” She sighed, pretending to ignore the other and continue humming loudly, causing Bill to get more and more annoyed by her. Finally, when Bill looked about ready to pop, she sighed and glanced over at him, feigning annoyance. “It’s my brother. He’s being so annoying!” At the mention of Dipper, Bill’s ears perked up, something not lost on Mabel. Maybe Bill was more invested in Dipper than she thought. Maybe Dipper had a chance. “He’s really getting on my nerves. He’s all mooning over this girl and I’m getting sick of it. I wonder if this is why he complains so much whenever I have a crush on someone!” She sighed again, deeper this time, and noticed immediately that Bill recoiled slightly away from her. For someone who prides himself on tricking people, he sure didn’t know how to hide his more human reactions very well. This was going to be cake.

                “What do you mean, he’s got a crush on some girl? That doesn’t make any sense! Dipper likes…” Bill paused a moment, looking down at his hands and frowning in frustration. Check mate. It was so easy, Mabel was already patting herself on the back for a job well done. Bill was upset and thinking over things a lot more than before, and Mabel could see the jealous wheels in the man’s head turning. Mabel went back to pretending to ignore the man, and before long Bill rose, pushing his chair back with a clatter and moving away from the table in a huff. The girl gave him a few moments before following him, noticing the man going straight for Dipper, just as she planned.

                “Hey, kid! Come here!” Bill stormed over to the younger boy, grabbing him and pulling him up off the floor where he’d been laying, writing in his journal. Dipper gave a loud noise of protest but stood up anyway, wringing his hands and avoiding eye contact. Bill didn’t give him a chance to stutter any questions before ploughing forward, his voice dropping into almost a snarl. “Who’s this girl you like, huh? You better tell me! I’ll go in your brain and find out for myself if I have to!” A look of confusion crossed Dipper’s face, and Mabel considered for a moment whether it would have been better to tell Dipper her plan before doing it, but decided against it. It was more fun this way!

                “Girl? There’s no girl? I already told you, I like you… And besides! You can’t go into my mind anymore anyway! Don’t think you can fool me! I know all about your imprisonment and I know for a fact you can’t do stuff like that.” Bill grimaced at the boy but didn’t let go of him, still not convinced of his innocence.

                “I know there’s a girl, there’s no point in keeping secrets from me! I know everything, Pinetree. Everything.” Dipper sighed a long suffering sigh, used to these sorts of tantrums from Bill by now. His fuse had gotten even shorter than before now that he was in human form. “You aren’t allowed to like any girls okay? You can only like me. It’s a new rule.” Bill pulled Dipper closer to him, clinging to him. Dipper struggled for a moment before pulling his face away, gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

                “Wait, what? Why do you even care?” Dipper paused, the wheels in his head turning with a creak before he brightened, realizing what this meant. “Oh my gosh, you’re jealous aren’t you! You’re jealous that I like someone else! I can’t believe this! You do like me!” Dipper pulled away, smiling from ear to ear, enjoying the panicked look on Bill’s face.

                “Wait, no. That wasn’t what I… no, you’ve got it all wrong…” Bill couldn’t stand to see Dipper so pleased, and he began to get flustered as Dipper did a little celebratory dance in place. Mabel beamed, seeing her brother so happy and turned away from the scene, hugging herself tightly. So maybe they weren’t admitting to loving each other or anything yet, but Dipper seemed so pleased and Bill seemed unhappy, both things which were very important to her. Maybe this had finally put them on the right track. Mabel left to the sound of her laughing brother to go upstairs, pulling out her scrap book to add to the page “Mabel’s successful match ups”. This was her greatest victory yet.


End file.
